Night at the Museum: The Series
Night at the Museum: The Series is an American television series based on the Night at the Museum film series. Premise: A few years have passed since the events of Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb when Larry decides to go back to working as a night guard at the American Museum of Natural History. Cast: Human Characters: Ben Stiller as Larry Daley. Jake Cherry as Nick Daley. Ricky Gervais as Richard McPhee. Carla Gugino as Rebecca Hutman. Rebel Wilson as Tilly Harris. Museum Exhibits: Jack Black as Theodore Roosevelt. Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea. Jason Scott Lee as Attila the Hun. Lamorne Morris as Ahkmenrah. Owen Wilson as Jedediah Smith. Steve Coogan as Octavius. Dan Stevens as Sir Lancelot. Derek Luke as Kahmunrah. Dennis Haysbert as Merenkahre. Octavia Spencer as Shepseheret. Amy Adams as Amelia Earhart. Patrick Gallagher as Genghis Khan. Zoe Saldana as Cleopatra VII. Ryan Reynolds as Toussaint Charbonneau. Tom Cruise as Napoleon Bonaparte. Leonardo DiCaprio as Ivan the Terrible. Jon Bernthal as Al Capone. Nicolas Cage as George Washington. Will Ferrell as Thomas Jefferson. Joaquin Phoenix as Abraham Lincoln. Tom Holland as Alexander the Great. Liam Neeson as Julius Caesar. Dave Franco as Marc Antony. Robert De Niro as Cicero. Scott Eastwood as Augustus Caesar. Brad Garrett as Atua the Moai. Hank Azaria as The Thinker. Eugene Levy as The Albert Einstein Bobbleheads. Matthew Lillard as Marcus Lepidus. Craig T. Nelson as Crassus. Matthew McConaughey as Rexy the T-Rex Skeleton. John Goodman as Pompey the Great. Halle Berry as Trixie the Triceratops Skeleton. Sacha Baron Cohen as Saladin. Wentworth Miller as Marcus Agrippa. Mark Wahlberg as Tiberius. Justin Long as Caligula. George Clooney as Claudius. Adam DeVine as Nero. Sean Penn as John Curtin. Jimmy Smits as Montezuma I. Jim Caviezel as Dom Pedro II of Brazil. Channing Tatum as Wilfrid Laurier. Paul Giamatti as John Adams. Randall Park as Qin Shi Huang. Zach Efron as James Madison. John Cusack as James Monroe. Zahn McClarnon as Poundmaker. Bruce Willis as John Quincy Adams. Ray Liotta as Andrew Jackson. Michael Keaton as Martin Van Buren. Rob Lowe as William Henry Harrison. Matt Damon as John Tyler. Jason Sudeikis as James K. Polk. Martin Christopher as Meriwether Lewis. Martin Sims as William Clark. Adrien Brody as Zachary Taylor. Daniel Baldwin as Millard Fillmore. Nicole Kidman as Queen Wilhelmina. Jenna Coleman as Queen Victoria. Isla Fisher as Eleanor of Aquitaine. Megan Follows as Catherine de Medici. Penélope Cruz as Tamar the Great. Clive Owen as Frederick Barbarossa. Paul Rudd as Pericles. Denzel Washington as Ramesses II. Lena Headey as Gorgo. Christopher Walken as Matthias Corvinus. Al Pacino as Pachacuti. Ben Kingsley as Mahatma Gandhi. Kumail Nanjiani as Chandragupta Maurya. Jessica Henwick as Dyah Gitarja. Masi Oka as Hojo Tokimune. François Chau as Jayavarman VII. Jamie Foxx as Afonso I of Kongo. Jamie Chung as Seondeok. Michael Fassbender as Franklin Pierce. Jeremy Renner as James Buchanan. Steve Harvey as Mansa Musa. Pete Smith as Kupe the Navigator. Billy Bob Thornton as Andrew Johnson. Ray Winstone as Ulysses S. Grant. John Leguizamo as Lautaro. Brad Pitt as Harald Hardrada. Sheryl Underwood as Amanitore. Bradley Cooper as Suleiman the Magnificent. Shaun Toub as Cyrus the Great. Yasmine Al Massri as Dido. Renée Zellweger as Jadwiga. Antonio Banderas as Trajan. Chris Pine as Peter the Great. James McAvoy as Robert the Bruce. Megan Fox as Tomyris. Javier Bardem as Philip II of Spain. Tony Shalhoub as Gilgamesh. Tina Fey as Christina of Sweden. Kevin Hart as Shaka Zulu. Colin Farrell as Harun al-Rashid. This is still a work in progress. If anyone wants to help out, comment your suggestions or message me. Category:Night at the Museum